Ultimate All-Stars Battle/Playable characters
Here's the list of playable characters for Ultimate All-Stars Battle. The Walt Disney Company Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures Disneynature Hollywood Pictures Lucasfilm, Ltd. Pixar Animation Studios Disney Theatrical Group ABC A+E Networks History Lifetime FYI Disney Channel Disney Channel International Disney XD Disney Junior Disney Zoog Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media Disney Parks & Resorts Marvel The Jim Henson Company Jetix UTV Motion Pictures Other WarnerMedia Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television Hammer Films DC Comics National General Pictures Lorimar Television Rankin-Bass Productions Turner Entertainment New Line Cinema Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Productions United Artists Warner Independent Pictures Sesame Workshop The Lego Group HBO Chilevisión TNT Originals TruTV Cartoon Network Pogo Williams Street Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Midway Arcade Atari Games Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Warner Bros. Mobile Apps Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide DramaFever Flaship Entertainment Fandango TV Asia Glitz HispanicTV I-Sat Esporte Interativo Canal del Fútbol/TNT Sports Chile Other MGM Holdings MGM MGM Cartoons United Artists Orion Pictures MGM Television Lightworkers Media Epix MGM Interactive Other Viacom Paramount Pictures Comedy Central MTV Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Nicktoons Nick After Dark/Dark Slime Productions NickSplat TeenNick Nick GaS Nickelodeon Movies TV Land Paramount Television Paramount Television Animation CMT Viacom 18 Colors Rainbow S.r.l. Channel 5 Telefe Republic Pictures CBS Showtime Networks Network Ten Atria Publishing Group Gallery Books Big Ticket Television Spelling Television Comcast Universal Pictures Universal Television Bravo E! USA Network Syfy Oxygen Universal Kids Carnival Films Matchbox Pictures Telemundo Universal Parks & Resorts DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Classics UPA Harvey Comics Gold Key Comics Broadway Video Big Idea Entertainment Filmation Woodland Animations Tell-Tale Productions Bullwinkle Studios Neo Comics Focus Features G4 Media Other Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Funimation Sony Pictures Classics Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-only) Sony Mobile Sony Cartoon Studios Other 21st Century Fox 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight Pictures 20th Century Fox Television Fox Studios Australia Zero Day Fox Fox Networks Group FX National Geographic Nat Geo Kids Sky plc MTM Enterprises Fox Interactive Fox Cartoons, Inc. Other Lionsgate Lionsgate Films Summit Entertainment Pantelion Film Lionsgate Television Celestial Tiger Entertainment Lionsgate Toon Studios Lantern Entertainment Dimension Films Ovation Dragon Dynasty GMAT GMAT Movies GMAT Television Studios GMAT Records GMAT Publishing Heroic Comics GMAT Animation Studios GMAT Theatrical Group GMAT Commercial and Businesses GMAT Restaurant-Shop GMAT Products GMAT Parks & Resorts GMAT Interactive GMAT Mobile Apps Sparks Mar del Sur Entertainment Pudú Producciones Zumbastico Studios Huemul Films Andes Television Studios Pudu Interactive Pudú Comics Mar del Sur Parks and Resorts Other Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment Power Bulldog Pictures * Power Bulldog Feature Animation Power Bulldog Cartoons Power Bulldog Television Power Bulldog Interactive Power Bulldog Network Media Power Bulldog Parks and Resorts Power Bulldog Foods Power Bulldog Toys Power Bulldog Publishing Power Bulldog Electronics Miramax Films RKO Pictures Van Beuren Studios *''Cubby Bear'' ** *''Amos 'n' Andy'' ** *''Rainbow Parade'' ** *''Molly Moo-Cow'' ** *''Tom and Jerry'' ** *''Toonerville Trolley'' ** *''Parrotville'' ** DHX Media *''Fangbone!'' ** *''Freaky Stories'' ** *''Angela Anaconda'' ** *''Rainbow Fish'' ** *''King'' ** *''Oliver's Adventures'' ** *''Deliah and Julius'' ** *''Clang Invasion'' ** *''Urban Vermin'' ** *''Chop Socky Chooks'' ** *''Animal Mechanimals'' ** *''Yvon of the Yukon'' ** *''What About Mimi?'' ** *''Yakkity Yak'' ** *''Being Ian'' ** *''Class of the Titans'' ** *''Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy'' ** *''Kid vs. Kat'' ** *''Packages from Planet X'' ** *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' ** *''Looped'' ** *''Supernoobs'' ** *''Chuck's Choice'' ** *''Spider Riders'' ** *''Nanoboy'' ** *''Magi-Nation'' ** *''Will and Dewitt'' ** *''World of Quest'' ** *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' ** *''MetaJets'' ** *''Debra!'' ** *''The Smoggies'' ** *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' ** *''Nighthood'' ** *''Flight Squad'' ** *''Mumble Rumble'' ** *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' ** *''Potatoes and Dragons'' ** *''Captain Star'' ** *''Hoze Houndz'' ** *''League of Super Evil'' ** *''Rated A for Awesome'' ** *''Slugterra'' ** *''Endangered Species'' ** *''Hank Zipzer'' ** *''Backstage'' ** *''The Adrenaline Project'' ** *''Degrassi'' ** *''Inspector Gadget'' ** *''The Littles'' ** *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' ** *''Beverly Hills Teens'' ** *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Forces'' ** *''Hammerman'' ** *''Wish Kid'' ** *''ProStars'' ** *''Stunt Dawgs'' ** *''Madeline'' ** *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' ** *''What-a-Mess'' ** *''Mummies Alive!'' ** *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' ** *''Mary-Kate and Ashley'' ** *''Super Duper Sumos'' ** *''Trollz'' ** *''DinoSquad'' ** *''Our Friend, Martin'' ** *''Sunday Movie Toons'' ** *''Cake'' ** Nelvana *''Mr. Microchip'' ** *''The Edison Twins'' ** *''Madballs'' ** *''My Pet Monsters'' ** *''T. and T.'' ** *''Babar'' ** *''Little Rosey'' ** *''Rupert'' ** *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' ** *''The Legend of the North Wind'' ** *''Eek! the Cat'' ** *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' ** *''Wild C.A.T.s'' ** *''Jake and the Kid'' ** *''Robin'' ** *''Blazing Dragons'' ** *''Stickin' Around'' ** *''Pippi Longstocking'' ** *''Ned's Newt'' ** *''Birdz'' ** *''Dumb Bunnies'' ** *''Anatole'' ** *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' ** *''Bob and Margaret'' ** *''George and Martha'' ** *''Blaster's Universe'' ** *''Medabots'' ** *''Redwall'' ** *''Rescue Heroes'' ** *''Seven Little Monsters'' ** *''George Shrinks'' ** *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' ** *''Pelswick'' ** *''The Sausage Factory'' ** *''Pecola'' ** *''Braceface'' ** *''Cyberchase'' ** *''My Dad the Rock Star'' ** *''Jacob Two-Two'' ** *''6teen'' ** *''Delta State'' ** *''Jane and the Dragon'' ** *''Di-Gata Defenders'' ** *''Grossology'' ** *''Horrid Henry'' ** *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' ** *''The Future is Wild'' ** *''Wayside'' ** *''Pearlie'' ** *''Spliced'' ** *''Sidekick'' ** *''Mr. Young'' ** *''Scaredy Squirrel'' ** *''Detentionaire'' ** *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' ** *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' ** *''ZhuZhu Pets'' ** *''Mysticons'' ** *''Esme and Roy'' ** Futurikon *''Kaput and Zosky'' ** *''Fly Tales'' ** *''Chronokids'' ** *''Brico Club'' ** *''Captain Biceps'' ** *''Dragon Hunters'' ** *''Malo Korrigan'' ** *''Monster Allergy'' ** *''Willa's Wild Life'' ** *''The Ugly Duckling and Me'' ** *''Minuscule - The Private Life of Insects'' ** Rooster Teeth *''Red vs. Blue'' ** *''RWBY''¨ ** *''Day 5'' ** *''Crunch Time'' ** *''The Strangerhood'' ** *''Lazer Team'' ** Mattel *''American Girl'' ** *''Barbie'' ** *''Big Jim'' ** *''Chatty Catty'' ** *''Creepy Crawlers'' ** *''Diva Starz'' ** *''Fijit Friends'' ** *''Hot Wheels'' ** *''Manta Force'' ** *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' ** *''Matchbox'' ** *''Max Steel'' ** *''Monster High'' ** *''Ever After High'' ** *''Enchantimals'' ** *''Polly Pocket'' ** *''Xtractaurs'' ** *''Apples to Apples'' ** *''Blokus'' ** *''Pictionary'' ** *''Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots'' ** *''Scrabble'' ** *''U.B. Funkeys'' ** *''Uno'' ** *Fisher-Price ** *Mega Bloks ** *View-Master ** Hasbro *''Action Man'' ** *''Baby Alive'' ** *''Furby'' ** *''G.I. Joe'' ** *''Glo Worms'' ** *''Challenge of the GoBots'' ** *''Jem and the Holograms'' ** *''Kre-O'' ** *''Littlest Pet Shop'' ** *''My Little Pony'' ** *''Nerf'' ** *''Play-Doh'' ** *''Pound Puppies'' ** *''Power Rangers'' ** *''Rubik the Amazing Cube'' ** *''Stretch Armstrong'' ** *''Tonka'' ** *''Transformers'' ** *''Battleship'' ** *''Bop It'' ** *''Buckaroo!'' ** *''Candy Land'' ** *''Clue'' ** *''Connect 4'' ** *''Duel Masters'' ** *''Dungeons & Dragons'' ** *''Elefun and Friends'' ** *''Jenga'' ** *''Monopoly'' ** *''Ouija'' ** *''Sorry!'' ** *''Twister'' ** *''Beyblade'' ** *''FurReal Friends'' ** *''iDog'' ** Bell Media CTV *''The Beaverton'' ** *''Cardinal'' ** *''The Marilyn Denis Show'' ** *''The Social'' ** *''CTV News'' ** The Comedy Network *''Corner Gas Animated'' ** *''After Hours'' ** *''Alice, I Think'' ** *''Butch Patterson: Private Dick'' ** *''Buzz'' ** *''Canadian Comedy Shorts'' ** *''Girls Will Be Girls'' ** *''Good Morning World'' ** *''Improv Heaven and Hell'' ** *''Keys to the VIP'' ** *''The Naughty Show'' ** *''Odd Job Jack'' ** *''Picnicface'' ** *''Point Blank'' ** *''Popcultured'' ** *''Supertown Challenge'' ** Other Andrews McMeel Universal *''Adam@Home'' ** *''Argyle Sweater'' ** *''Baldo'' ** *''Bloom County'' ** *''Brainwaves'' ** *''Breaking Cat News'' ** *''Calvin and Hobbes'' ** *''Cathy'' ** *''Cleats'' ** *''Close to Home'' ** *''Cornered'' ** *''Cul de Sac'' ** *''Doonesbury'' ** *''The Duplex'' ** *''The 5th Wave'' ** *''For Better or For Worse'' ** *''FoxTrot'' ** *''Fred Basset'' ** *''The Fusco Brothers'' ** *''Garfield'' ** *''U.S. Acres'' ** *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' ** *''The Hounds'' ** *''Gaturro'' ** *''Ginger Meggs'' ** *''Heart of the City'' ** *''In the Bleachers'' ** *''La Cucaracha'' ** *''Liō'' ** *''Mutt and Jeff'' ** *''Non Sequitur'' ** *''Off the Mark'' ** *''Overboard'' ** *''Peanuts'' ** *''Phoebe and Her Unicorn'' ** *''Pooch Café'' ** *''Real Life Adventures'' ** *''Red and Rover'' ** *''Ronaldinho Gaucho'' ** *''Shortcuts'' ** *''Stone Soup'' ** *''Tank McNamara'' ** *''Thatababy'' ** *''Tom the Dancing Bug'' ** *''W. T. Duck'' ** *''You Can with Beakman and Jax Ziggy'' ** Berkshire Hathaway *Acme Brick Company ** *Ben Bridge Jeweler ** *Benjamin Moore & Co. ** *Berkshire Hathaway Assurance ** *Berkshire Hathaway Energy ** *BoatUS ** *InsuranceBorsheim's Fine Jewelry ** *Brooks Sports ** *The Buffalo News ** *Burlington Northern Santa Fe Corporation ** *Business Wire ** *Central States Indemnity ** *Clayton Homes ** *Dairy Queen ** *FlightSafety International ** *Forest River ** *Fruit of the Loom ** *Garanimals ** *GEICO Insurance and Finance ** *General Re ** *Helzberg Diamonds ** *H.H. Brown Shoe Group ** *International Metalworking Companies ** *Johns Manville ** *Jordan's Furniture ** *Justin Brands ** *Kansas Bankers Surety Company ** *Lubrizol ** *Marmon Group ** *McLane Company ** *Medical Protective ** *National Indemnity Company ** *Nebraska Furniture Mart ** *NetJets Business Services ** *NetJets Europe ** *Omaha World-Herald ** *Oriental Trading Company ** *Pampered Chef ** *Pilot Flying J ** *Precision Castparts Corp. ** *RC Willey Home Furnishings ** *Russell Brands ** *Scott Fetzer Company ** *See's Candies ** *Shaw Industries ** *Star Furniture ** *TTI, Inc. ** *Wesco Financial ** *American Express ** *Axalta Coating Systems ** *Bank of America ** *Charter Communications, Inc. ** *Costco Wholesale Corporation ** *Delta Air Lines, Inc. ** *DaVita ** *Graham Holdings Company ** *General Motors ** *Goldman Sachs ** *IBM ** *Kinder Morgan ** *Lee Enterprises ** *Mastercard ** *Moodys Corp ** *M&T Bank Corp ** *Phillips 66 ** *Sanofi ** *Synchrony Financial ** *Torchmark ** *UPS ** *US Bancorp ** *USG Corporation ** *Visa ** *Verisk Analytics ** *Verisign Inc ** *Verizon Communications ** *WABCO Holdings, Inc. ** *Wells Fargo and Co ** Hearst Publishing *''Bicycling'' ** *''Car and Driver'' ** *''Cosmopolitan'' ** *''Country Living'' ** *''Dr. Oz THE GOOD LIFE'' ** *''Elle Decor'' ** *''Esquire'' ** *''Food Network Magazine'' ** *''Good Housekeeping'' ** *''Harper's Bazaar'' ** *''HGTV Magazine'' ** *''House Beautiful'' ** *''Marie Claire'' ** *''Men's Health'' ** *''Nat Mags'' ** *''O, The Oprah Magazine'' ** *''Popular Mechanics'' ** *''Prevention'' ** *''Redbook'' ** *''Road & Track'' ** *''Rodale's Organic Life'' ** *''Runner's World'' ** *''Seventeen'' ** *''Town & Country'' ** *''Veranda'' ** *''Woman's Day'' ** *''Women's Health'' ** King Features Syndicate *''Beetle Bailey'' ** *''Blondie'' ** *''Flash Gordon'' ** *''Jungle Jim'' ** *''Mandrake the Magician'' ** *''The Phantom'' ** *''Popeye'' ** *''Abie the Agent'' ** *''Snuffy Smith'' ** *''Dennis the Menace'' ** *''Hägar the Horrible'' ** *''The Captain and the Kids'' ** *''Krazy Kat'' ** *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' ** *''Mutts'' ** *''Prince Valiant'' ** *''Slylock Fox & Comics for Kids'' ** *''Zits'' ** *''Hi and Lois'' ** Litton Entertainment *''Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures'' ** *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' ** *''NASCAR Angels'' ** *''BusinessWeek'' ** *''Storm Stories'' ** *''Recipe Rehab'' ** Microsoft Corporation (Xbox One/PC-only) *Microsoft Windows ** *MSN ** *Skype ** *Bing ** *Microsoft Office ** *Microsoft Word ** *Internet Explorer/Edge ** *Windows Defender ** *Windows Media Player ** *Windows Store ** Rare *''Banjo-Kazooie'' ** *''Conker'' ** *''Battletoads'' ** *''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' ** *''Killer Instinct'' ** *''Jetpac'' ** *''Wizards & Warriors'' ** *''Viva Piñata'' ** *''R.C. Pro-Arm'' ** *''Digger T. Rock'' ** *''Kameo'' ** *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' ** *''Perfect Dark Zero'' ** Lionhead Studios *''Black & White'' ** *''Fable'' ** *''The Movies'' ** Nokia *Nokia Networks ** *Alcatel Mobile ** *HMD Global ** Mojang *''Minecraft''/''Minecraft: Story Mode'' ** *''Scrolls'' ** *''Cobalt'' ** The Coca-Cola Company *Coca-Cola ** *Powerade ** *Aquarius ** *Simply Beverages ** *Minute Maid ** *Schweppes ** *Dasani ** *Sprite ** *Fanta ** *Fuze Tea ** PepsiCo *Pepsi ** *Lay's ** *Mountain Dew ** *Gatorade ** *Quaker ** *Cheetos ** *Miranda ** *Lipton ** *Tropicana ** *7 Up ** *Doritos ** *Ruffles ** *Tostitos ** *Starbucks ** Vivendi StudioCanal *''The Idiots'' ** *''Ghost Dog'' ** *''Season's Beatings'' ** *''Bruiser'' ** *''Murderous Maids'' ** *''Brooklyn Babylon'' ** *''Chasing Sleep'' ** *''Chaos'' ** *''Irréversible'' ** *''Clean'' ** *''Inland Empire'' ** *''Sixty Six'' ** *''Sa majesté Minor'' ** *''One for the Road'' ** *''Universal Soldier'' ** *''The Dinosaur Project'' ** *''Broken City'' ** *''Young & Beautiful'' ** *''Paddington Bear'' ** *''Knight of Cups'' ** *''The Mercy'' ** Gameloft *''Asphalt'' ** *''Brothers in Arms'' ** *''Crystal Monsters'' ** *''Dragon Mania Legends'' ** *''Green Farm'' ** *''Hero of Sparta'' ** *''Midnight Bowling'' ** *''Modern Combat'' ** *''Nightmare Creatures'' ** *''Order and Chaos'' ** *''Wild West Guns'' ** Walmart *Walmart ** *Sam's Club ** *Vudu ** *Walmart Labs ** *Moosejaw ** *Jet.com ** *Líder ** *Seiyu Group ** *Massmart ** Procter & Gamble *Ariel ** *Always ** *Charmin ** *Crest ** *Dawn ** *Gillette ** *Head & Shoulders ** *Oral-B ** *Pampers ** *Pantene ** *Tide ** *Vicks ** Unilever *Axe ** *Dermalogica ** *Dove ** *Heartbrand ** *Hellmann's and Best Foods ** *Knorr ** *Lux ** *Omo ** *Rexona ** *Surf ** Nestlé *Nescafé ** *Nestlé Cereals ** *Crunch ** *Nesquik ** *Butterfinger ** *Kit Kat ** *Nestlé Ice Creams ** *Wonka ** *Nido ** *Nestlé Purina PetCare ** *Maggi ** Saban Capital Group Saban Entertainment Group *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' ** *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' ** Saban Brands *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' ** *''Cirque du Soleil'' ** *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' ** *''Kamen Rider'' ** *''VR Troopers'' ** *''Digimon'' ** Saban Films Discovery, Inc. *''Deadliest Catch'' ** *''MythBusters'' ** *''How It's Made'' ** *''Dirty Jobs'' ** *''Cash Cab'' ** *''Man vs. Wild'' ** *''American Chopper'' ** *''Beyond Tomorrow'' ** *''Darcy's Wild Life'' ** *''The FBI Files'' ** *''The Future Is Wild'' ** *''Storm Chasers'' ** *''Time Warp'' ** Eurosports *EUFA Champions League ** *World Championship Snooker ** *Italian Basketball Supercup ** Animal Planet *''Amazing Animal Videos'' ** *''Animal Planet Heroes'' ** *''Animal Miracles'' ** *''The Crocodile Hunter'' ** *''Dogs 101''/''Cats 101'' ** *''Meerkat Manor'' ** *''Orangutan Island'' ** *''My Cat from Hell'' ** *''Puppy Bowl'' ** *''Too Cute'' ** *''Wild West Alaska'' ** *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' ** Red Televisiva Megavisión *''Eres mi Tesoro'' ** *''Te Doy la Vida'' ** *''Amanda'' ** *''Verdades Ocultas'' ** *''Pitucas sin Lucas'' ** *''Papá a la Deriva'' ** *''Pobre Gallo'' ** *''Ámbar'' ** *''Tranquilo Papá'' ** *''Si Yo Fuera Rico'' ** *''Montecristo'' ** *''Maldita'' ** *''Sres. Papis'' ** *''Perdona Nuestros Pecados'' ** *''Xfea2'' ** *''EsCool'' ** *''Mitu'' ** *''Porky te Amo'' ** *''Decibel 110'' ** *''BKN'' ** *''Magi-K'' ** *''Tres son Multitud'' ** *''Otra Vez Papá'' ** *''La Colonia'' ** *''Mucho Gusto'' ** *''Más Vale Tarde'' ** *''Ahora Noticias'' ** *''The Switch'' ** *''Efecto Mariposa'' ** *''Historias que nos Reúnen'' ** *''A Todo o Nada'' ** *''Secreto a Voces'' ** *''Coliseo Romano'' ** *''Gigantes con Vivi'' ** *''132 Atrapados por la Realidad'' ** *''Mekano'' ** *''Los Toppins'' ** Netflix *''House of Cards'' ** *''Hemlock Grove'' ** *''Orange Is the New Black'' ** *''Marco Polo'' ** *''Bloodline'' ** *''Sense8'' ** *''Narcos'' ** *''Stranger Things'' ** *''The Get Down Musical'' ** *''The Crown'' ** *''The OA'' ** *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' ** *''13 Reasons Why'' ** *''Gypsy'' ** *''Ozark'' ** *''Mindhunter'' ** *''Altered Carbon'' ** *''Seven Seconds'' ** *''Lost in Space'' ** *''Insatiable'' ** *''The Innocents'' ** *''The Good Cop'' ** *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' ** *''Grace and Frankie'' ** *''Master of None'' ** *''W/ Bob & David'' ** *''Love'' ** *''Flaked'' ** *''The Ranch'' ** *''Lady Dynamite'' ** *''Easy'' ** *''Haters Back Off'' ** *''One Day at a Time'' ** *''Santa Clarita Diet'' ** *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' ** *''Girlboss'' ** *''Dear White People'' ** *''GLOW'' ** *''Friends from College'' ** *''Atypical'' ** *''Disjointed'' ** *''American Vandal'' ** *''She's Gotta Have It'' ** *''Everything Sucks!'' ** *''On My Block'' ** *''All About The Washingtons'' ** *''Big Mouth'' ** *''Justin Time'' ** *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' ** *''Luna Petunia'' ** *''Buddy Thunderstruck'' ** *''Super Monsters'' ** *''The Hollow'' ** *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' ** *''Julie's Greenroom'' ** *''Free Rein'' ** *''Greenhouse Academy'' ** *''Alexa & Katie'' ** *''The Who Was? Show'' ** *''Beasts of No Nation'' ** *''The Fundamentals of Caring'' ** *''Rebirth'' ** *''Tallulah'' ** *''XOXO'' ** *''ARQ'' ** *''The Siege of Jadotville'' ** *''I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House'' ** *''7 años'' ** *''Mercy'' ** *''Spectral'' ** *''Barry'' ** *''Coin Heist'' ** *''Clinical'' ** *''iBoy'' ** *''Imperial Dreams'' ** *''I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore'' ** *''Burning Sands'' ** *''Deidra & Laney Rob a Train'' ** *''The Most Hated Woman in America'' ** *''The Discovery'' ** *''Sand Castle'' ** *''Tramps'' ** *''Blame!'' ** *''Shimmer Lake'' ** *''You Get Me'' ** *''Okja'' ** *''To the Bone'' ** *''First They Killed My Father'' ** *''Gerald's Game'' ** *''Our Souls at Night'' ** *''The Meyerowitz Stories'' ** *''1922'' ** *''Wheelman'' ** *''The Killer'' ** *''Christmas Inheritance'' ** *''Bright'' ** *''The Open House'' ** *''Irreplaceable You'' ** *''Mute'' ** *''The Outsider'' ** *''Paradox'' ** *''Roxanne Roxanne'' ** *''First Match'' ** *''6 Balloons'' ** *''Amateur'' ** *''Come Sunday'' ** *''Sometimes'' ** *''Forgive Us Our Debts'' ** *''Cargo'' ** *''Calibre'' ** *''TAU'' ** *''How It Ends'' ** *''The Ridiculous 6'' ** *''Special Correspondents'' ** *''The Do-Over'' ** *''Brahman Naman'' ** *''Mascots'' ** *''True Memoirs of an International Assassin'' ** *''Take the 10'' ** *''Girlfriend's Day'' ** *''Win It All'' ** *''Sandy Wexler'' ** *''Small Crimes'' ** *''Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Movie'' ** *''War Machine'' ** *''The Incredible Jessica James'' ** *''Naked'' ** *''Little Evil'' ** *''#REALITYHIGH'' ** *''Bomb Scared'' ** *''The Babysitter'' ** *''A Christmas Prince'' ** *''El Camino Christmas'' ** *''The Polka King'' ** *''Step Sisters'' ** *''Blockbuster'' ** *''A Futile and Stupid Gesture'' ** *''When We First Met'' ** *''Love Per Square Foot'' ** *''Benji'' ** *''Game Over, Man!'' ** *''Happy Anniversary'' ** *''I Am Not an Easy Man'' ** *''Dude'' ** *''Candy Jar'' ** *''The Week Of'' ** *''The Kissing Booth'' ** *''Ibiza'' ** *''Alex Strangelove'' ** *''Set It Up'' ** *''To Each, Her Own'' ** *''The Legacy of a Whitetail Deer Hunter'' ** *''5 Outlaws'' ** *''Bill Murray: Comedy Hour'' ** *''Mystery Siblings'' ** *''Super Force'' ** *''Warlord of Mars'' ** *''Witchunters'' ** Amazon Video *''Bosch'' ** *''Hand of God'' ** *''The Man in the High Castle'' ** *''Mad Dogs'' ** *''Goliath'' ** *''Good Girls Revolt'' ** *''Sneaky Pete'' ** *''Z: The Beginning of Everything'' ** *''Patriot'' ** *''The Last Tycoon'' ** *''Lore'' ** *''The Romanoffs'' ** *''Homecoming'' ** *''Betas'' ** *''Alpha House'' ** *''Transparent'' ** *''Mozart in the Jungle'' ** *''Red Oaks'' ** *''One Mississippi'' ** *''Crisis in Six Scenes'' ** *''I Love Dick'' ** *''Comrade Detective'' ** *''The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel'' ** *''Jean-Claude Van Johnson'' ** *''The Dangerous Book for Boys'' ** *''Annedroids'' ** *''Creative Galaxy'' ** *''Tumble Leaf'' ** *''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street'' ** *''Wishenpoof!'' ** *''Just Add Magic'' ** *''The Kicks'' ** *''The Stinky & Dirty Show'' ** *''Danger & Eggs'' ** *''Niko and the Sword of Light'' ** *''Sigmund and the Sea Monsters'' ** *''If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'' ** *''Little Big Awesome'' ** *''Carnival Row'' ** *''Good Omens'' ** *''Too Old To Die Young'' ** *''Undone'' ** Nintendo (only on Nintendo Switch) *''Mario'' ** *''Donkey Kong'' ** *''Wario'' ** *''Yoshi'' ** *''1080°'' ** *''Animal Crossing'' ** *''Another Code'' ** *''Art Academy'' ** *''Balloon Fight'' ** *''Big Brain Academy'' ** *''BoxBoy!'' ** *''Brain Age'' ** *''Chibi-Robo!'' ** *''Custom Robo'' ** *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' ** *''Dillon'' ** *''Electroplankton'' ** *''Excite'' ** *''Famicom Detective Club'' ** *''F-Zero'' ** *''Fire Emblem'' ** *''Fossil Fighters'' ** *''Game & Watch'' ** *''Golden Sun'' ** *''Kid Icarus'' ** *''Kirby'' ** *''Kururin'' ** *''The Legendary Starfy'' ** *''The Legend of Zelda'' ** *''Metroid'' ** *''EarthBound'' ** *''Nintendogs'' ** *''Pikmin'' ** *''Pokemon'' ** *''Pushmon'' ** *''Punch-Out!!'' ** *''Sheriff'' ** *''Sin and Punishment'' ** *''Splatoon'' ** *''StarTropics'' ** *''Star Fox'' ** *''Tomodachi'' ** *''Advance Wars'' ** *''Wave Race'' ** *Wii ** *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' ** *''Color TV-Game'' ** *''Duck Hunt'' ** *''Devil World'' ** *''Clu Clu Land'' ** *''Ice Climber'' ** *''Gyromite'' ** *''Pilotwings'' ** *''Blast Corps'' ** *''Mischief Makers'' ** *''Doshin the Giant'' ** *''Geist'' ** *''Captain Rainbow'' ** *''Pandora's Tower'' ** *''X'' ** *''Mole Mania'' ** *''Drill Dozer'' ** *''Elite Beat Agents'' ** Konami *''Policenauts'' ** *''Castlevania'' ** *''Super Cobra'' ** *''Frogger'' ** *''Track & Field'' ** *''Gradius'' ** *''Twinbee'' ** *''Gradius'' ** *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' ** *''Dance Dance Revolution'' ** *''Beatmania'' ** *''Pooyan'' ** *''Antarctic Adventure'' ** *''Circus Charlie'' ** *''Metal Gear'' ** *''Contra'' ** *''Silent Hil'' ** *''Ganbare Goemon'' ** *''Elebits'' ** *''Sunset Riders'' ** *''Parodius'' ** *''Airforce Delta'' ** Bandai Namco Games *''Pac-Man'' ** *''Galaga'' ** *''Dig Dug'' ** *''Pole Position'' ** *''Xevious'' ** *''Ridge Racer'' ** *''Ace Combat'' ** *''Tekken'' ** *''Soulcalibur'' ** *''Tales'' ** *''Gee Bee'' ** *''Rally X'' ** *''Bosconian'' ** *''King & Balloon'' ** *''Mappy'' ** *''The Tower of Druaga'' ** *''Dragon Buster'' ** *''Thunder Ceptor'' ** *''Sky Kid'' ** *''Baraduke'' ** *''Chozetsu Rinjin: Bravoman'' ** *''Tank Battalion'' ** *''Golly! Ghost!'' ** *''Final Lap'' ** *''Steel Gunner'' ** *''Suzuka 8 Hours'' ** *''Ridge Racer'' ** *''Great Sluggers'' ** *''The Outfoxies'' ** *''World Stadium'' ** *''Time Crisis'' ** *''Point Blank'' ** *''Soul Edge'' ** *''Mr. Driller'' ** *''The Idolmaster'' ** *''Dragon Saber'' ** *''Genpei Tōma Den'' ** *''Klonoa'' ** *''Numan Athletics'' ** *''Tales of Phantasia'' ** *''Katamari Damacy'' ** *''Tamagotchi'' ** *''.hack'' ** *''Tank! Tank! Tank!'' ** *''Enslaved: Odyssey to the West'' ** *''Solatorobo: Red the Hunter'' ** Capcom *''Mega Man'' ** *''1942'' ** *''Ace Attorney'' ** *''Adventure Quiz'' ** *''Bionic Commando'' ** *''Breath of Fire'' ** *''Buster Bros.'' ** *''Commando'' ** *''Cyberbots'' ** *''Darkstalkers'' ** *''Dark Void'' ** *''Dead Rising'' ** *''Devil May Cry'' ** *''Dino Crisis'' ** *''Dragon's Dogma Online'' ** *''El Dorado Gate'' ** *''Everblue'' ** *''Final Fight'' ** *''Gaist'' ** *''Crusher'' ** *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' ** *''Ghost Trick'' ** *''Lost Planet'' ** *''Monster Hunter'' ** *''Ōkami'' ** *''Onimusha'' ** *''Pirate Ship'' ** *''Higemaru'' ** *''Power Stone'' ** *''Resident Evil'' ** *''Rival Schools'' ** *''Sengoku Basara'' ** *''SonSon'' ** *''Star Gladiator'' ** *''Steel Battalion'' ** *''Street Fighter'' ** *''Strider'' ** *''Tech Romancer'' ** *''Versus'' ** *''Viewtiful Joe'' ** Sega *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ** *''Alex Kidd'' ** *''Altered Beast'' ** *''Bayonetta'' ** *''Clockwork Knight'' ** *''Column'' ** *''Company of Heroes'' ** *''Crazy Taxi'' ** *''Dinosaur King'' ** *''Dragon Force'' ** *''Dynamite Cop'' ** *''Ecco the Dolphin'' ** *''Fantasy Zone'' ** *''Football Manager'' ** *''Golden Axe'' ** *''Gunstar Heroes'' ** *''House of the Dead'' ** *''Jet Set Radio'' ** *''NiGHTS'' ** *''Phantasy Star'' ** *''Puyo Puyo'' ** *''Sakura Wars'' ** *''Seaman'' ** *''Shenmue'' ** *''Shinobi'' ** *''Space Channel 5'' ** *''Streets of Rage'' ** *''Super Monkey Ball'' ** *''Total War'' ** *''Virtua Cop'' ** *''Virtua Fighter'' ** *''Samba de Amigo'' ** *''ChuChu Rocket!'' ** *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' ** *''Bonanza Bros'' ** *''Skies of Arcadia'' ** *''Altered Beast'' ** *''Bug!'' ** *''Cyber Speedway'' ** *''Doki Doki Penguin Land'' ** *''Daytona USA'' ** *''Fighting Vipers'' ** *''Sega Bass Fishing'' ** *''Otogi'' ** *''Panzer Dragoon'' ** *''Pengo'' ** *''Psycho Fox'' ** *''Tama and Friends'' ** *''Tempo'' ** *''Yakuza'' ** *''Bonded'' ** *''MagiZone'' ** *''Zero'' ** Square Enix *''Final Fantasy'' ** *''Dragon Quest'' ** *''Radiata Stories'' ** *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' ** *''Children of Mana'' ** *''Arkanoid'' ** *''Bubble Bobble'' ** *''Space Invaders'' ** *''Mini Ninjas'' ** *''Order of War'' ** *''Tomb Raider'' ** *''Dungeon Siege'' ** *''Sleeping Dogs'' ** *''Hitman'' ** *''Gravel'' ** *''The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit'' ** *''Octopath Traveler'' ** *''Torneko: The Last Hope'' ** *''Grandia'' ** *''Chrono Trigger'' ** *''SaGa'' ** *''Championship Manager'' ** *''All Zombies Must Die!'' ** *''Deus Ex'' ** *''Gex'' ** *''Pandemonium'' ** *''Whiplash'' ** *''Johnny Bazookatone'' ** *''TimeSplitters'' ** *''Qix'' ** *''The Legend of Kage'' ** *''Double Dragon'' ** *''Pocky & Rocky'' ** *''Densha de Go!'' ** *''Graffiti Kingdom'' ** *''Cooking Mama'' ** *''BlazBlue'' ** Electronic Arts *''Alice'' ** *''Army of Two'' ** *''Battlefield'' ** *''Bejeweled'' ** *''Bookworm'' ** *''Boom Blox'' ** *''Burnout'' ** *''Command & Conquer'' ** *''Crysis'' ** *''Dead Space'' ** *''Dragon Age'' ** *''Feeding Frenzy'' ** *''Mass Effect'' ** *''Medal of Honor'' ** *''Midnight Star'' ** *''Mirror's Edge'' ** *''Peggle'' ** *''Plants vs. Zombies'' ** *''Rock Band'' ** *''Shank'' ** *''Skate'' ** *''The Sims'' ** *''Ultima'' ** *''Unravel'' ** *''Wing Commander'' ** *''Zuma'' ** *''EA Sports'' ** *''Archon: The Light and the Dark'' ** *''Bard's Tale'' ** *''Birds of Prey'' ** *''B.O.B.'' ** *''Boogie'' ** *''Dante's Inferno'' ** *''Def Jam'' ** *''Freedom Fighters'' ** *''Harley's Humongous Adventure'' ** *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' ** *''Alchemy'' ** *''AstroPop'' ** *''Chuzzle'' ** *''Dynomite!'' ** *''Hammer Heads'' ** *''Heavy Weapon'' ** *''Iggle Pop!'' ** *''Insaniquarium'' ** *''Mummy Maze'' ** *''Pixelus'' ** *''Pizza Frenzy'' ** *''Rocket Mania!'' ** *''Seven Seas'' ** *''Talismania'' ** *''Tip Top'' ** *''Typer Shark!'' ** *''Venice'' ** *''Mystery P.I.'' ** Activision *''Pitfall!'' ** *''Hunter'' ** *''Dark Reign'' ** *''Quake'' ** *''Interstate '76'' ** *''Battlezone'' ** *''SiN'' ** *''Vigilante 8'' ** *''Tenchu'' ** *''Civilization: Call to Power'' ** *''Tony Hawk's'' ** *''T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger'' ** *''Soldier of Fortune'' ** *''Call of Duty'' ** *''True Crime'' ** *''Guitar Hero'' ** *''Crash Bandicoot'' ** *''Spyro the Dragon''/''Skylanders'' ** *''Prototype'' ** *''Blur'' ** *''Singularity'' ** *''Destiny'' ** *''Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice'' ** *''The Adventures of Rad Gravity'' ** *''Apache: Air Assault'' ** *''Borrowed Time'' ** *''Cabela's'' ** *''Chopper Command'' ** *''Hammerfist'' ** *''Lost Kingdoms'' ** *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' ** *''The Weakest Link'' ** Rockstar Games *''Grand Theft Auto'' ** *''Smuggler's Run'' ** *''Midnight Club'' ** *''Oni'' ** *''Max Payne'' ** *''Manhunt'' ** *''Red Dead'' ** *''The Warriors'' ** *''Bully'' ** *''Beaterator'' ** *''L.A. Noire'' ** SNK *''Ozma Wars'' ** *''Zarzon'' ** *''Fantasy'' ** *''Vanguard'' ** *''Marvin's Maze'' ** *''Alpha Mission'' ** *''Ikari Warriors'' ** *''Psycho Soldier'' ** *''Victory Road'' ** *''Bermuda Triangle'' ** *''Guerrilla War'' ** *''Touch Down Fever'' ** *''Time Soldiers'' ** *''Chopper I'' ** *''Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf'' ** *''Mechanized Attack'' ** *''P.O.W.: Prisoners of War'' ** *''Sky Soldiers'' ** *''Beast Busters'' ** *''Gang Wars'' ** *''Street Smart'' ** *''Baseball Stars Professional'' ** *''Blue's Journey'' ** *''Crossed Swords'' ** *''Cyber-Lip'' ** *''League Bowling'' ** *''Magician Lord'' ** *''The Super Spy'' ** *''Super Baseball 2020'' ** *''Burning Fight'' ** *''Eightman'' ** *''Ghost Pilots'' ** *''3 Count Bout'' ** *''Fatal Fury'' ** *''Samurai Shodown'' ** *''Sengoku'' ** *''Spinmaster'' ** *''World Heroes'' ** *''The King of Fighters'' ** *''Pulstar'' ** *''Money Idol Exchanger'' ** *''Metal Slug'' ** *''Cool Cool Jam'' ** *''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' ** *Neo Geo ** Valve *''Half-Life'' ** *''Portal'' ** *''Counter-Strike'' ** *''Team Fortress 2'' ** *''Left 4 Dead'' ** *''Alien Swarm'' ** *Steam ** Ubisoft *''Rayman'' ** *''Anno'' ** *''Assassin's Creed'' ** *''Brothers in Arms'' ** *''Call of Juarez'' ** *''The Crew'' ** *''Driver'' ** *''Far Cry''¨ ** *''Imagine'' ** *''Just Dance'' ** *''Might and Magic'' ** *''Myst'' ** *''Petz'' ** *''Prince of Persia'' ** *''Red Steel'' ** *''The Settlers'' ** *''Silent Hunter'' ** *''Tom Clancy's'' ** *''Watch Dogs'' ** *''S.C.A.R.S'' ** *''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' ** *''Tonic Trouble'' ** *''Beyond Good & Evil'' ** Atlus *''Etrian Odyssey'' ** *''Growlanser'' ** *''Megami Tensei'' ** *''13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim'' ** *''Dungeon Explorer'' ** *''Kwirk'' ** *''Cosmo Tank'' ** *''BlaZeon'' ** *''GP-1'' ** *''Power Instinct'' ** *''DonPachi'' ** *''Heaven's Gate'' ** *''Snowboard Kids'' ** *''Devil Summoner'' ** *''Gunbird'' ** *''Catherine'' ** *''13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim'' ** *''Abyss Odyssey'' ** *''Hellknight'' ** *''Kartia: The Word of Fate'' ** *''Odin Sphere'' ** *''Oh My God!'' ** *''Princess Crown'' ** *''Radiant Historia'' ** *''Rockin' Kats'' ** *''Somer Assault'' ** *''Zeno Clash'' ** *''Rock of Ages'' ** *''The Deadly Tower of Monsters'' ** *''Battle Ping Pong'' ** *''Musashi no Bōken'' ** *''Magical Chase'' ** THQ *''Company of Heroes'' ** *''Darksiders'' ** *''de Blob'' ** *''Destroy All Humans!'' ** *''Drawn to Life'' ** *''Homefront'' ** *''Juiced'' ** *''Metro 2033'' ** *''MX vs. ATV'' ** *''Red Faction'' ** *''Saints Row'' ** *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War'' ** *''All Star Cheer Squad'' ** *''Deadly Creatures'' ** *''Summoner'' ** *''Supreme Commander'' ** *''Worms'' ** *''AquaNox'' ** *''Gothic'' ** *''SpellForce'' ** *''This Is the Police'' ** *''We Sing'' ** Ocean Software *''Burnin' Rubber'' ** *''Cabal'' ** *''Chase HQ'' ** *''Gryzor'' ** *''Hunchback'' ** *''Midnight Resistance'' ** *''Operation Wolf'' ** *''Pang'' ** *''Rainbow Islands'' ** *''Shadow Warriors'' ** *''Salamander'' ** *''Space Gun'' ** *''The NewZealand Story'' ** *''Toki'' ** *''Battle Command'' ** *''Beach Volley'' ** *''Central Intelligence'' ** *''Eco'' ** *''Head Over Heels'' ** *''Jelly Boy'' ** *''Jersey Devil'' ** *''Kid Chaos'' ** *''Match Day'' ** *''Mr. Nutz'' ** *''Parallax'' ** *''Parasol Stars'' ** *''Pushover'' ** *''Sleepwalker'' ** *''TFX'' ** *''The Great Escape'' ** *''Weaponlord '' ** *''Wetrix'' ** *''Where Time Stood Still'' ** *''Wizball'' ** *''Wizkid'' ** *''Zero Divide'' ** Data East *''Act-Fancer: Cybernetick Hyper Weapon'' ** *''Al Unser Jr.'s Turbo Racing'' ** *''Astro Fighter'' ** *''Bad Dudes Vs. DragonNinja'' ** *''Bloody Wolf'' ** *''Boogie Wings'' ** *''BurgerTime'' ** *''Caveman Games'' ** *''Congo's Caper'' ** *''The Cliffhanger: Edward Randy'' ** *''Creature Shock'' ** *''Darwin 4078'' ** *''Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum'' ** *''Dashin' Desperados'' ** *''DECO Kid'' ** *''Desert Assault'' ** *''Street Slam'' ** *''Fighter's History'' ** *''Heavy Barrel'' ** *''Hercules no Eikō'' ** *''High Seas Havoc'' ** *''Karate Champ'' ** *''Karnov'' ** *''Last Mission'' ** *''Lemmings'' ** *''Magical Drop'' ** *''Nail 'n' Scale'' ** *''Oscar: Psycho-Nics'' ** *''Outlaws Of The Lost Dynasty'' ** *''OutRunners'' ** *''Panic!'' ** *''Shoot Out'' ** *''Shadowrun'' ** *''Side Pocket'' ** *''Sly Spy'' ** *''Trio The Punch - Never Forget Me...'' ** *''Tumblepop'' ** *''Two Crude'' ** *''Vapor Trail: Hyper Offence Formation'' ** *''Werewolf: The Last Warrior'' ** *''Windjammers'' ** Infogrames/Acclaim Entertainment *''Alone in the Dark'' ** *''Alpha Waves'' ** *''Hogs of War'' ** *''Starshot: Space Circus Fever'' ** *''College Slam'' ** *''Iggy's Reckin' Balls'' ** *''Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel'' ** *''Vexx'' ** *''RC Revenge'' ** *''Plok'' ** *''Dizzy'' ** 2K Games *''Battleborn'' ** *''BioShock'' ** *''Borderlands'' ** *''Civilization'' ** *''Duke Nukem'' ** *''Evolve'' ** *''Mafia'' ** *''Prey Spec Ops: The Line'' ** *''The Darkness'' ** *''XCOM'' ** *''Star Crusader'' ** *''Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller'' ** *''Battlecruiser 3000AD'' ** *''Jeopardy!'' ** *''Jazz Jackrabbit'' ** *''Space Station Silicon Valley'' ** *''Railroad Tycoon'' ** *''Tzar: The Burden of the Crown'' ** *''Codename: Eagle'' ** *''Hidden & Dangerous'' ** *''Rollcage'' ** *''Rune'' ** *''Tropico'' ** *''Carnival Games'' ** *''The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom'' ** *''L.A. Noire'' ** *''Centipede'' ** Gearbox Software *''Brothers in Arms'' ** *''We Happy Few'' ** Blizzard Entertainment *''Diablo'' ** *''Hearthstone'' ** *''Heroes of the Storm'' ** *''Overwatch'' ** *''StarCraft'' ** *''Warcraft'' ** *''The Lost Vikings'' ** *''RPM Racing'' ** Humongous Entertainment *''Putt-Putt'' ** *''Freddi Fish'' ** *''Pajama Sam'' ** *''Spy Fox'' ** *''Backyard Sports'' ** Jaleco *''Bases Loaded'' ** *''Big Run'' ** *''Battle Unit Zeoth'' ** *''Brawl Brothers'' ** *''Butasan'' ** *''Carrier'' ** *''Cisco Heat'' ** *''City Connection'' ** *''Dragonseeds'' ** *''Earth Defense Force'' ** *''Exerion'' ** *''Formation Z'' ** *''Fortified Zone'' ** *''HammerLock Wrestling'' ** *''Idol Janshi Suchie-Pai'' ** *''JaJaMaru no Daibouken'' ** *''Maniac Mansion'' ** *''Maru's Mission'' ** *''Momoko 120%'' ** *''Tetris'' ** *''The Ignition Factor'' ** *''The Peace Keepers'' ** *''Totally Rad'' ** *''Trailer Park Tycoon'' ** *''Tuff E Nuff'' ** *''Valtric'' ** Wise Owl Games *''Mr. Grump’s Horrible Game'' ** *''The Wise Owl'' ** *''Slide the Wango'' ** *''Krystal Face Paint: Hero of Paradise Falls'' ** *''The Vampire Queen'' ** *''Werewolf'' ** *''Burning Skies'' ** *''Wise Owl Fighters'' ** Level-5 *''Professor Layton'' ** *''Inazuma Eleven'' ** *''White Knight Chronicles'' ** *''Ni no Kuni'' ** *''Yo-kai Watch'' ** NinjaBee *''Akimi Village'' ** *''A World of Keflings'' ** *''Ancients of Ooga'' ** *''Dash of Destruction'' ** *''Boingz'' ** *''A Kingdom for Keflings'' ** *''Band of Bugs'' ** *''Cloning Clyde'' ** *''Outpost Kaloki'' ** Indie Games *''Anomaly'' ** *''This War of Mine'' ** *''Frostpunk'' ** *''Crayon Physics Deluxe'' ** *''I'm O.K – A Murder Simulator'' ** *''Aquaria'' ** *''Night in the Woods'' ** *''Samorost'' ** *''Machinarium'' ** *''Botanicula'' ** *''Escape Velocity'' ** *''Endless Space'' ** *''Endless Legend'' ** *''Dungeon of the Endless'' ** *''AdventureQuest'' ** *''DragonFable'' ** *''MechQuest'' ** *''AdventureQuest Worlds'' ** *''WarpForce'' ** *''EpicDuel'' ** *''HeroSmash'' ** *''Alien Hominid'' ** *''Castle Crashers'' ** *''BattleBlock Theater'' ** *''Pit People'' ** *''Zoo Tycoon'' ** *''Bit.Trip'' ** *''Mighty No. 9'' ** *''Hotline Miami'' ** *''Broken Age'' ** *''Brütal Legend'' ** *''Costume Quest'' ** *''Double Fine Happy Action Theater'' ** *''Psychonauts'' ** *''Stacking'' ** *''Headlander'' ** *''Gish'' ** *''Super Meat Boy'' ** *''Aether'' ** *''Spewer'' ** *''The Binding of Isaac'' ** *''Ori and the Blind Forest'' ** *''Limbo'' ** *''PixelJunk'' ** *''OlliOlli'' ** *''Cake Mania'' ** *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' ** *''Cuphead'' ** *''Undertale'' ** *''The Maw'' ** *'Splosion Man ** *''Shantae'' ** *''Mighty Switch Force'' ** *''Shovel Knight'' ** *''Octodad'' ** 4Licensing Corporation *''Chaotic'' ** *''Rocket Monkeys'' ** *''Tai Chi Chasers'' ** *''The American Kennel Club'' ** *''Artlist Collection: The Dog and Friends'' ** *''Monster Jam'' ** *''WordWorld'' ** American Airlines Group *American Airlines ** *Envoy Air ** *Piedmont Airlines ** *PSA Airlines ** American Greetings *''Care Bears'' ** *''The Get Along Gang'' ** *''Herself the Elf'' ** *''Holly Hobbie'' ** *''Lady Lovely Locks'' ** *''Madballs'' ** *''Maryoku Yummy'' ** *''My Pet Monster'' ** *''Ring Raiders'' ** *''Strawberry Shortcake'' ** *''Sushi Pack'' ** *''Topsy and Tim'' ** *''Twisted Whiskers'' ** Alphabet Inc. *Google ** *Android ** *Blogger ** *Gmail ** *Nest Labs ** *Picasa ** *YouTube ** Restaurants *Applebee's ** *Arby's ** *Buffalo Wild Wings ** *Burger King ** *Chick-Fil-A ** *Domino's ** *Dunkin' Donuts ** *Hard Rock Café ** *Hooters ** *IHOP ** *Jollibee ** *KFC ** *Pizza Hut ** *Taco Bell ** *Krispy Kreme ** *McDonald's ** *Panda Express ** *Papa John's Pizza ** *Planet Hollywood ** *Quiznos ** *Starbucks ** *Stake 'n Shake ** *Subway ** *T.G.I. Friday's ** *Telepizza ** *Wendy's ** ConAgra Foods *RO*TEL ** *Blake's ** *Frontera ** *Healthy Choice ** *Hunt's Tomatoes ** *Orville Redenbacher's ** *Reddiwip ** *Sandwich Bros. of Wisconsin' ** *Duke's ** *PAM ** *National Hebrew ** *Peter Pan Peanut Butter ** Dr Pepper Snapple Group *Dr Pepper ** *A&W ** *Bai ** *Canada Dry ** *Clamato ** *Crush ** *Diet Rite ** *Hawaiian Punch ** *Hires ** *IBC ** *Mott's ** *Orangina ** *RC Cola ** *Schweppes ** *Snapple ** *Squirt ** *Yoo-Hoo ** Energizer Holdings *Energizer ** *Eveready ** Websites and Mobile Apps *''Skype'' ** *''Facebook'' ** *''Twitter'' ** *''Pinterest'' ** *''Yelp'' ** *''Snapchat'' ** *''Wikipedia'' ** *''Yahoo!'' ** *''DeviantART'' ** *''IMDb'' ** *''eBay'' ** *''WordPress'' ** *''WhatsApp'' ** *''Evernote'' ** *''iTunes'' ** Playmobil *''The Secret of Pirate Island'' ** *''Super 4'' ** *''Hype: The Time Quest'' ** *''Laura's Happy Adventures'' ** Jakks Pacific *''Plug It In & Play TV Games'' ** *''Road Champions'' ** *''Telestory'' ** *''Max Force'' ** MGA Entertainment *''Bratz'' ** *''Moxie Girlz''/''Moxie Teenz'' ** *''Lalaloopsy'' ** *''True Hope'' ** *''Project Mc2'' ** LeapFrog *''LeapFrog Learning Friends'' ** Takara Tomy *''ArmaTron'' ** *''Choro-Q'' ** *''Crossbows and Catapults'' ** *''Flip Flap'' ** *''Omnibot'' ** *''Plarail'' ** *''Pretty Rhythm'' ** Ty *''Beanie Babies'' ** *''Ty Girlz'' ** Spin Master *''Air Hogs'' ** *''Meccano'' ** *''La Dee Da'' ** *''Spy Gear'' ** *''Sick Bricks'' ** *''Zoomer'' ** Annapurna Pictures A24 Embassy Pictures AMC Networks AMC IFC AMC Networks International Shudder Funny or Die IMAX Pathé Samuel Goldwyn Films Destination Films Emmett/Furla Films Shine Group Wonder Sun Communications Wonder Sun Pictures Wonder Sun Television Crown Publishing Wonder Sun Parks and Resorts Wonder Sun Interactive Globosat Rede Globo Multishow Gloob SporTV Globo Filmes Rogue Pictures Shanghai Media Group FremantleMedia Shining Moon Studios Al Jazeera Media Network Happy Madison Productions TV Azteca Zee Entertainment Enterprises Atresmedia Bloomberg L.P. RTVE Madhouse Cisneros Media Distribution Televisión Nacional de Chile TMS Entertainment Sanrio Zagtoon STV Group ITC Entertainment Freedom Communications Grupo Abril Xilam Patagonik Film Group Feld Entertainment‎ Cedar Fair‎ SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment Frederator Networks, Inc. Frederator Studios Frederator Interactive Rainmaker Entertainment PorchLight Entertainment Lakeshore Entertainment Pegula Sports and Entertainment The Trump Organization Ugly Brother Studios Viz Media AwesomenessTV Univision Communications Univision Fusion Media Group TiVo Inc. Liberty Global Morris Communications Cox Enterprises Paxton Media Group Scholastic Corporation WWE BBC Worldwide Virgin Group Liquid Comics Virgin Drinks Virgin Films Other Dark Horse Comics Toho Studio Peyo Televisa Fuji Television Grupo Clarin El Trece Todo Noticias TyC Sports Estrella Argentina Studios Garcia Ferré Entertainment Hallmark Cards The Hershey Company Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company Hershey Trust Company Johnson & Johnson Kellogg's Marriott International Mars, Incorporated Mondelēz International Nabisco Cadbury Newell Brands Nike, Inc. S.C. Johnson & Son Time Inc. VF Corporation Other